Cheer me up when clouds are grey
by Louise62
Summary: Ally's dreams come true when her first crush, Elliot asks her out. Everything is perfect. Well it's actually far from that. No one, not even her friends trust him and they all try to warn her... And to top it all off, her best friend, Austin hates her! Could he be jealous? Auslly. Rated T just in case. PLEASE READ! You'll love it;)


**A/N: Hey! I was gonna make it a one shot but there was too much to it so its gonna be longer.**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally™

* * *

"Just get away from me Elliot! I never wanna see your face again" Ally yelled in the direction of her boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now.

"Aw! Come on Ally! Be reasonable. I was drunk! You know I will always love you." Elliot stepped closer to her trying to hold her hands. She pushed him away with as much force as she could manage and he stumbled back. She blinked back a water fall of tears as she turned away from him. 'Can't let him see me cry! Be strong!' She thought to her self.

"Bye Elliot." She almost whispered her voice breaking. She walked away and soon as she was sure he could no longer see her, she started running and let herself cry until she felt quite faint. She ran down the road away from Elliot's house. She couldn't go home now. She couldn't face her parents after this so she just went to the park. She went along the back woods where no one ever walked and made her way to the deserted pond. This is where she always came to be alone when she was upset but right now, all she needed was someone to cheer her up.

Couldn't let him see me cry,

Just had to run away.

I need someone to cheer me up,

Now that skies are grey.

She thought. The lyrics just came to her naturally but she wanted the song to have a happy ending. This would give her hope that things would get better but the trouble was, she couldn't find anything happy to say. She let her tears spill out again and she rested her head on the back of the bench. It was so uncomfortable.

If you were next to me,

I could rest my head on you

Come and cheer me up,

If its the last thing you do.

More lyrics. She didn't know who the person cheering her up in the song was but she hoped they came soon. What would make her happy now? Ooh! Fruity mint swirl! Music! Writing a song with Austin... Austin. If only he wasn't so mad at her right now! What did she even do?

I know you won't come,

Your still pretty mad

But please cheer me up,

I can't stand being sad.

Now she was pretty sure that the song had turned out to be about Austin. Why did he have to hate her?

All of a sudden, she heard a noise from behind a bush. Her heart started beating at 500 mph and she was stuck in the position she was in. It had to be a wolf it just had to! Knowing her luck. 'Thinking about it, I wouldn't mind being eaten by a wolf' she thought. Out of the bush came a... Squirrel.

I could just die here,

Sitting all alone.

So come and cheer me up,

So I won't be on my own.

She fumbled about in her bag for a minute until she found the things she was looking for. She wrote down the song on a piece of paper and folded it up, sliding it into her pocket after. Next, she held up the large picnic knife, her hands shaking. 'This was from my picnic with... He who wall not be named. Never thought it would come in handy.' She thought bringing the blade closer and closer to her chest.

"Goodbye world! I would stay if yo weren't so cruel!" She shouted tears streaming down her face. The blade was grazing the skin of her chest. This was it. All she had to do was bring it a little closer...

"STOP!" A familiar voice screamed with dread. She gasped and dropped the knife in shock. Why would he be here? He hated her now! Tears started filling her eyes as she thought about him. He should just let her die. With the way her best friend had been treating her lately, she was pretty sure he'd be ok with seeing her dead.

"W-why? Why n-now Austin?" Her voice shook as she turned to him. "Just let me die! You obviously couldn't care less! I thought you were my friend but when I need you most, you turned on me! WHY?!" She yelled at him tears falling down her cheeks. She noticed how he had flinched when she had said friends. Why had she cried harder over him than she had done over Elliot?

"I-I'm sorry Ally." He said and Ally could tell he truly meant it.

"Don't act like you care!" She spat. Even though now she could tell he did, she was too depressed. It was too much for her to take. Ally bent down and picked up the knife once again holding it to her chest.

"ALLY! PLEASE STOP! Look I'm sorry that I've been acting in a way that made you think I hated you but I don't get it. I know there's another reason for you wanting to... Die." He said the last word with a dry throat and more tears coming out of his own eyes.

Ally paused for a moment. She then cried harder than ever before allowing her body to just collapse onto the bench and the knife fall again. Austin walked up to her and sat down. She buried her face into his shoulder and just cried. They just sat there like that. Ally crying on his shoulder and Austin with his arm around her, hugging her.

After a while Ally looked up. Her mascara had all ran, her eyes were red and her hair was a mess but Austin still thought she looked beautiful.

"So." He began calmly "What's wrong?"

Ally sighed "It all started about two months ago with... E-Elliot." And with that, she began her story.


End file.
